


You bloody idiot.

by Theladyofshadowsandmystery



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theladyofshadowsandmystery/pseuds/Theladyofshadowsandmystery
Summary: Jenny turning into a kitty let the fun start.
Relationships: Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	You bloody idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first fic please be nice.

Jenny you bloody idiot.

When I find Strax I am going to kill him.

Jenny didn’t have this planned for her day, and she is blaming Strax for all of it.  
He was the one who wanted to do the case in the first place!! The case she is referring to was the Sloane square robberies, many of London higher folks jewellery were stolen, No evidence was left apart from a paw print.  
It took weeks to find him, the fella was from some planet who made liquids that could turn you into animals.

I told Strax to put it somewhere safe, my tea collection is not that place. I was so tired I didn't see it, why didn't I check the label. Oh dear, Vastra will be back soon….

*A half an hour later*  
“Jenny!!! My dear, I'm home… Jenny?? Funny, she didn't tell me she was going out.”  
Vastra is saying to herself, taking her coat and hat off, hanging them up on the coat stand, seeing that Jenny's cloak was still there. She is walking to the kitchen, seeing a half cup of tea on the side.

“Funny, Jenny never leaves a cup full, she must have been in a hurry. Oh my, hello there.”  
As she is turning, a chocolate brown cat is sitting on the table, looking at her with a strange look in its warm eyes Vastra is feeling like she should know.  
“Oh my, you must have walked in through an open window.”

Oh, Vastra you fool.

“You poor stray, my you are a pretty one. Jenny was a stray too.”

Stray, was I???

“I wonder if she would let me keep you?”

You won't hear the end of this, you overgrown lizard.

“Let me get you some milk.”

No, come back!!

Jenny is dropping down from the table, following Vastra, weaving between her legs.  
“Oh, you are a playful thing, aren't you?”

Vastra picking up Jenny and starting to pet her.  
No, don't do that put me down!! Actually, this is quite lovely, I could get used to this. Jenny is starting to purr.

*An hour later*  
Vastra is sitting in her favourite chair in front of the fire, with her little stray friend in her lap.  
So warm, Jenny thinking as she is nuzzling her wife's wedding ring.  
“Jenny does that in her sleep you know, I think you two will get along fabulously.” Vastra is glancing at the clock worriedly “I wonder where she's got off to?”

Jenny lifting up her head, “I know I should tell her, but I'm having too much fun.”

“I'll tell you a secret, my Jenny has a bit of a jealous side to her.”

Do I now?

“I love to bring it out of her, it shows her passion and fire I love about her so much, I can't wait till you meet her, she is going to fall in love with you at first sight.”  
Looking at the door Vastra sighed “Maybe I should go looking for her.”

I'm right here, you daft lizard.

*Bang!!*  
The door goes crashing open Strax is marching in.

“Ma'am, why do you have a giant rat on your lap?”

“Strax, it's a cat, have you seen Jenny??”

“No, the boy was making tea when I left, I don't know why you would drink such horrible stuff, it's poison.”< /p>

“Hmmm right. Where did you put Mr Hewig’s serum? “

“In the boy's tea collection, no one looks there apart from the boy, I still don't know why we didn't blow that man apart pretending to be something he's not, he was a coward.”

“Mr Hewig was quite impressed we found him, wait... ” The last few hours are going through Vastra mind, no Jenny, half a cup of tea, those eyes!!  
Vastra lifting Jenny up so they're eye to eye. “I'm an idiot,” Vastra is saying. 

That you are, my love, Jenny looking at her like she's grinning.

*Later on* 

“You could have told me!”

“But I couldn't speak, my love”

“You could have found a way!”

Curled in her chair Jenny is grinning at her wife like the cat who got the cream. 

“Now my love, don't be like that, didn't you like us sitting by the fire?”

“Firstly, don't look at me like that, secondly, I would have if I knew I was sitting with my wife, you know I don't like not knowing things.”  
“Yes dear, that's why you and the doctor get along so well.”

“And you yelling at Strax like that, he didn't know.”

“No one touches my tea, you know that he can sit out there till he's learned his lesson.”

“I can't believe you sent him out to the courtyard that was very mean of you, my dear. “

“I know, speaking of tea, I think I'm going to get some.”

“Good idea, my love.”

“And when I'm back you can tell me more about my jealous side.”  
With a wink, Jenny is off to the kitchen with a skip in her step. 

Vastra is covering her face with her hands  
I'm never going to live this down, She is thinking.


End file.
